Software programs sometimes have a need to communicate with other software programs. To this end, a software program typically employs a communication protocol that defines how the software program will communicate with other software programs. Communication between software programs can be effectively implemented so long as both of the software programs are compatible with a common communication protocol. However, problems can arise where, for example, two software programs each employ a different respective communication protocol. This problem can be likened to a situation where two different parties are attempting to communicate with one other, each using its own different language, and without the benefit of a translator.
In practical terms, this problem may require software vendors to implement various communication protocols in their software programs so that those programs can communicate with other software programs. However, it is not always feasible to take this approach due, for example, to cost and/or technical considerations. Moreover, if the particular communication protocol that is needed or desired does not have an implementation in the language and/or operating environment associated with the software program, then that communication protocol cannot be used by the software program to communicate with another software program.
In light of the foregoing, it would be useful to provide a mechanism that would allow, for example, two software programs with different respective associated communication protocols to communicate with each other.